This core will provide monoclonal antibodies for several of the projects, maintain and store monoclonal antibody producing cell lines, and provide antibody purification expertise for SCOR investigators. If at a later stage of the projects, "humanization" of antibodies is required, the core has the technology to sequence the variable domain genes of antibody secreting cells for use in construction of chimeric antibodies and humanization of murine monoclonal antibodies containing human heavy and light chain constant domain genes and restriction sites allowing joining of the VH or VL of murine origin transfected into murine myeloma cell lines. Antibodies will be prepared and provided for Projects 1, 3, 4, 5, and 6. Antibodies prepared to the CFTR-FLAG constructs in Project 4 may be used in Project 2 as well.